A Walk To Remember
by ShindoShuichi
Summary: Summary: 'slash, mXm, NaruXSasu' Remember what it was like when you were still here? How I have and always will love you. Changing me with all you have taught me. Longer summary inside. Have fun reading this fanfic, with 'A Walk To Remember' and 'Naruto!
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: _**This has got to be one of the most un-original ideas I have had yet... This is all based on "A Walk To Remeber" with some optional scenes that make this fiction unique in it's own way with the Naruto twist.  
To those of you who haven't watched the movie, I advise you to watch first, so you have the general picture of what happens, or just get suprised (which you probably know what happens in the end anyways..)

Disclaimer- I don't own A Walk To Remember -the title, parts of the storyline and I don't own Naruto either (characters, etc.) so stop asking for this damn thing... :)

* * *

**_A Walk To Remember..._**

Summary: -slash, m/m, NaruSasu- Remember what it was like when you were still here? How I have and always will love you. Changing me with all you have taught me, all I remember, all I sacrificed, all I have known, all I know, and all I will know, forever. _Arigatou, teme_.

------

_Prologue_

As I start to arrive at my destination, a thought suddenly strikes me. _'Maybe we shouldn't be hurting this guy just for our own fun and games...'_

Of course as I got out of the car, I chased away the thoughts and saw our next victim of our little entertainment for the moment, seeing how desperate some people got just to hang out with us.

Noting that my friends; Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and my ex., Sakura were there already along with the kid I rushed to see what we would do to this next kid that was yet to know how naive he was to be here tonight.

All of us had been drinking and didn't know what the hell it was we were doing. As the boy started to jump everything went into a blur and I didn't even get what was going on from then on. The boy that lay unconscious in my arms or the rush of guilt that submerged me like the water did. There wasn't any idea in our heads that told us for some reason the police started to come towards us.

Everyone already scrambled out of here and I stayed trying to wake the boy that just stayed asleep.

"Wake up damnit!" I yelled, but to no avail.

The police were getting closer now and I had to leave.

Setting the boy down, I ran to my car and turned it on, bringing the engine to life and moving my hand-me-down car out of the area before I could get caught by the pursuing police.

Speeding out of the area, I tried to avoid the cops, getting around and not letting any of them see me, I got out of there and breathed a sigh of relief as I travelled back into town where the lights flooded my eyes and the streets were bustling with life.

Rushing home, I couldn't help but think of the kid that I myself picked as the victim of our so called _fun_ that got hurt from something that I myself also did. Everyone was probably at home already, safe from any threat from the police as I was still being chased- even though there was no sign of me to the police at the moment- and would eventually get caught.

I checked my surroundings as I stopped at a red light to notice that there was a cop taking a right turn on the opposite side of the street '_shit... why are they everywhere!'_ I mentally yelled at everything I could think of. The cruiser moved accordingly to the speed and moved with the traffic it approached and I breathed another big sigh of relief that made me feel like I could fall from the edge that I had cornered myself into by being so reckless.

The light changed to being green and I advanced through the dark night to notice that there was someone that I found strangely familiar walking on the sidewalk. Not noticing that I was still going at the same speed, I continued through the red light the car had approached and I ran straight into a car that had almost gotten through the intersection of one of the biggest streets in this city.

My car was busted for sure and I didn't know what I should've done now, but with instinct, I just took my belongings with me and left the car, sprinting away from the other driver that was cursing loudly at my reckless driving that I would have to pay back for in the future. I just kept running now matter how my brain told me not to run for it would only cause more problems for me.

Pretty soon, my mind just forgot how to process any information and I ran straight into the body of another man. Looking up, I noticed that he was gorgeous, just like the pictures of my father in those frames my mother kept at home. The man looked at my flushed appearance and asked what I was doing out so late and why I my appearance was so unorganized. I just looked into his deep eyes. It was as if my mind erased itself of everything completely, as I started to sob at this man that I didn't even know at all.

"Don't cry... that will make you look more feminine than you already are..." He announced to me as I just kept on sobbing on this man that made me feel like he was my father and yet so different.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home, since I don't think that you are able to go back home by yourself now," he announced as he held me behind his back. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his shoulder and mumbled that my house was the one at that stood out the most on the street. (A/N: Amazing how he still knows where he lives even when his mind is all dead and sore).

When the man approached my doorstep, he let me down and rang my doorbell. Shortly after, my mother opened the door and looked at the man with a slight gasp that I noticed.

"Oh, so he is your kid... no wonder he seems so familiar." The man said to my mom. I didn't understand anything with my mind so cloudy from all the things going on already.

"Yeah, but what right do you have bringing him back to my house, and why was he even with _you_?" Mom said with an implication of the contempt in her voice.

"I just found him running on the street, nothing else." He stated rather harshly.

"Well, thank you very much, now leave." My mom once again hoarsely spoke out to this nameless man.

The man walked away and I couldn't help but feel that it was partly my fault that he got yelled at by my own mom that I thought didn't know this stranger. Shortly after, I mindlessly walked towards my room and plopped down on to the surface and drifted off to sleep not caring what was going to happen the next day.

-------------------

I awoke with a major hangover, not to mention on a school day, _'shit'_ I thought to myself as I got myself out of bed and messed with my already messy golden locks all the while looking for the door to the washroom.

Strangely, I hear the phone ring and my mom talking with someone quietly that I struggled to even hear her light whispers when she was down the stairs. After a strange moment of awkward silence of which I could sense, I continued on my search for the evil washroom that seemed to haunt me in the rather messy room that my mom cleaned only a while ago.

Shortly after, I heard the phone click from the call ending all the while I found the door and opened it slowly, hoping that no creaks would be made letting my mom know that I was awake. Unfortunately for me though, she heard the loud creak that the damned door **_always_** made and I suddenly felt the prescence of a thousand dead bodies floating around me.

**_"NARUTO"_** I heard as the wailing of a woman scorned reached my ears with the level of accentuation of which a child screams into the ear of a dog's.

_'Fuck'_.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I think I just got into some real deep shit.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: _Okay, so the prologue wasn't the longest thing and yes I know... Naruto has taken the role of Landon... not Sasuke... -seeing to how Sasuke was pretty anti-social to the guys in the anime... (no offense) XDDD I love Sasuke and want the best, but I will update with something longer for sure and expect time skips..._

C&C pleasee!

Shindo,  
Nyu :(


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Just to tell you guys, this fic. has MAJOR OOCness, and that I can't help it unless I change characters, but then that would make me have to redo a lot of things in this, so please bear with me on this peeps.

So... who hates me for being on hiatus... for a LOOONNNNNNNGGGG time...? I haven't been up for writing... I just died off and... died... D: Forgive me?

Disclaimer: Maybe, if you had a life, you would be making more money than trying to sue me for saying I own 'Naruto' or 'A Walk To Remember'

Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Monday Morning**_

After getting a huge scolding from my mom- when I say a huge scolding, you don't even know how bad I truly got it- I took my shower, that was cut short by approximately 20 minutes and not to mention I wasn't going to get much of a breakfast but a banana. Cursing under my breath, I make my way to my car which I found wasn't parked where it was **always** was parked.

Unable to truly remember what it was that had happened to my car, I just began to walk towards school, knowing fully that I was going to be late for my first class, but I didn't care at all. I just kept walking towards the place where I was going to most likely get expelled from by the king of all bastards that I hated for my life.

Walking through two blocks, my cellphone started to vibrate as I instinctively reached towards the device of which I knew was going to connect me to someone that was so going to yell at me for being so reckless. While I kept on walking all the same time trying to fish out my cellphone, my whole body crashed into another person's and I yelped from the overwhelming pain that shot through my body from the contact that caused me to fall to the ground.

_'I swear I didn't fee__l any pain when I was just awake, but then again... My headache made me not feel anything but the throbbing of my whole body.'_ I thought to myself as I tried to get myself up.

Whimpering from the pain, I slowly got up from all the pain and looked over to the person who knocked me over and saw that said person had already walked away, not even sparing a glance at me when I was about to burst from my anger for their indifference.

Looking around my surroundings, I get up with relatively a few throbs of pain until I see that Kiba pulls up beside me on the road with his flashy car laughing at lacking use of transportation. Kiba looks over at me with a face and speaks up from the loud blaring music that continuously hurts my ears.

"Yo, Naruto! Where the heck is your car?" He asks me sounding like a dog with the IQ of 15.

"I don't know you dumbass and my whole damn body is aching from yesterday! I can't believe I actually did that with you guys... it was totally stupid and now that kid is probably going to have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life!" I whisper as quietly as possible.

"Well... are you going to get into the car or not?" Kiba laughs as he unlocks the door for me to get into the car.

"Thanks for the ride _Dog-breath_."

"Screw you, Naru-_chan_."

And that was how I got to school without getting late.

**_In Class_**

"So Naruto, how the heck did you get away from the cops without getting caught?" Sakura asks with her usual perk, all the while staying quiet so that the teacher doesn't hear.

"I drove like I would've normally drove, duh Sakura." I respond as I try to get some sleep that I was lacking from the night.

Then, the speaker sounded and a voice that I didn't like very much came on. _"Could Uzumaki Naruto please head down to the office **immediately** please?"._

"You heard the principal," our teacher for the time block; Asuma announced to me as I groaned and got out of my seat and headed my way down towards the damned place that I took a trip to almost ever week.

As I reached the door, I could hear the snickers of my friends and I rolled my eyes at their display of stupidity.

**_Principal's Office_**

As I head towards the secretary at the table, he immediately asks, "What is it this time Uzumaki-kun?"

Groaning from how frustrating my life always got, I respond with, "I have no idea actually, Deidara-san."

"Well, Orochimaru-sensei would like to see you now." Deidara chuckles as I make my way over to the door that I seriously shouldn't ever go back into.

"Naruto-kun, take a seat please." The slithery snake like principal almost demands but still makes the statement seem like a request.

"I'd rather stand... this isn't going to be long right?"

"Actually, this time is going to take some time to discuss, now if you would please take a seat _Naruto._" The principal replies as I take a seat across from him taking in the putrid smells of the office that could seriously use some lysol. Orochimaru then reaches under his desk, taking two bottles of beer, and reaching down to take another two bottles, placing them in front of me.

"A student claims that you've been drinking on school property Saturday night," he starts with a smirk, "Lucky for you,

"Hm, and I actually thought that getting expelled wasn't going to take too long because I've already packed everything up, principal."

"Heh, it isn't going to be that easy to expel yourself from this school, Naruto-kun." The snake laughs as he continues, "Now lets check over all of the offences that you have done this time, shall we?"

"Sure, whatever. As if I ever listen to them anyways." I mutter as Orochimaru begins his list.

"If you want to get out of trouble sooner, you may want to actually listen, it might do you some good." He replies and continues, "Anyhow, I will start with the trespassing on the factory-"

"How would you know that it was me that broke into whichever factory it was?" I abruptly cut him off.

"Because the police found bottles of alcohol around the factory. I assume that you have consumed some alcohol last night from how you look. Also, you are charged with assault on Haku, running into a car while running a red light and it is also assumed that you were driving under the influence during the accident." The damned snake finished with a sigh and a chuckle as he looked at my shocked expression.

"..." I couldn't answer at all as Orochimaru kept on speaking.

"Apparently, they are willing to let you off without throwing you into prison, fining you, or getting you expelled from my school as long if I see to it that you are punished severely. This is probably going to be your last chance, Naruto-kun... don't mess up like you always do."

"Whatever, could you just tell me what I need to do so I can get out of here already?" I rather rudely reply to him.

"Well, for the rest of this semester, you are going to have to help out the janitors clean the school, go to another school to help tutor students, accumulate a total of 30 hours of community services over the time period of one week, and lastly, you are going to have to take part in the school spring play that is performed in the second semester, which will require for you to go through both this semester and the next for this specific punishment. Got it?" The snake seemed out of breath after that and I nodded at the list.

"So... am I going to get a list of the things that I will need to do then?" I ask while getting up from the chair that I had to sit on for so long.

"Yes, I have already prepared one for you." He answers as I take the sheet of paper that he gives me with a devious smile that is for sure hiding something.

"Thank you very much, now if you excuse me." I state as I leave the room and say bye to Deidara before leaving the office all together.

By the time I got out, the bell rung, signaling fourth lunch. Catching up with my friends again, I can't concentrate on hanging out when all this shit already is being pushed on me. First my car got towed away, next I have that list to clear up and now I have to spend all of my social life time on these _extra curriculars _who the fuck even does that kind of shit, seriously.

--

"Naruto... _Naruto... **Naruto!**_" Someone screams.

"Huh...?" I answer stupidly as I remember that I was ignoring everyone around me.

"Dude... what's been going on with you lately...? Did Orochimaru really give you a lot of shit just cause of that kid, whatever his name is?" Kiba asks.

_'What an ass, he doesn't even know Haku's name,' _I think as I groan in annoyance.

"Yeah Naruto... you haven't even touched your lunch... you normally are the first to finish." Sakura adds as she puts her hand on my shoulder only to be shrugged off as I lean away from my group of friends for the first time since elementary.

A minute later, the bell rings and thank god it did because I swear that everyone was going to strangle me for ignoring them.

--

The rest of my classes were uneventful as none of them had any of my friends in them. The only person I could recognize probably wouldn't even talk back to me, so I just ended up falling asleep.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you falling asleep in class again?" My teacher since the ninth grade, Hatake-sensei asks in a goofy way.

"Of course not," I yawn as I rub my eyes, while stretching.

"In case you've missed something, I just announced that you were going to be our classes main project." He grins widely and disturbingly.

Never in my whole entire high school career have I ever seen that glint in his eyes. The glint of an old and most of all, perverted schemer. As he began his explanation on what was going on, my eyes widened as the rest of the class giggled.

Believe me, you don't want to know, cause even I had to block out my ears after the first four words he said. "You're a child's father."

Groaning as the last class ended, I wonder what I'm going to do about all the classes I've missed. Just then, Sakura pops up out of nowhere and damn she's as pretty as usual.

"Hey Naruto, how was last period?" She asks, like normal.

"Well... I dunno... I was asleep for most of it... and the rest I ignored. By the way, want to help me study for the classes we have together since we have more than half of them together?" I finish hopefully.

"Uh, I'd love to... but I kind of can't because I have things like work after school... you'll have to ask someone else. Perhaps the fat pig." She chuckles.

"Ino you mean?" I ask, twitching.

"Yeah... not like she'll hurt you?" She doesn't sound assuring.

"Well either ways I have to go... my mom has ten feet into the ground and I probably won't be getting anywhere other than here anytime soon."

"Later then Naruto!" She whispers as she walks away with the crowd of students.

I rush down the flights of stairs until I hit the main floor. Heading to the main entrance of the high school, I walk until I'm about a good block away from school, until I sprint home. Unluckily for me, I run straight into someone familiar and we both fall the the ground.

As I try my best to get up without getting anymore dust on myself, I get through the pain and agony of my aching body just to get up. I wonder how I got through the whole day without feeling any of this right now.

_'Ugh, I swear that my butt's bruised now,' _I scowl.

Brushing myself off, I look around to see that all of my surroundings are fuzzier than they were a few seconds ago. Shaking my head abruptly, my vision clears up and I guess what the first thing I see is.

None other than the weirdest of the weird christian freaks of all time: Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_See what I mean about the OOCness?! Sasuke of ALL people is NOT a christian freak... only cause he seems so... anti-christ... heh... Review pl0x

Shindo,  
Nyu (:


End file.
